Absolute Defense
Absolute Defense, also known as the Blue Dragon Emperor’s Hand, is a Sacred Gear wielded by Alex Gremory. Listed as a Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear, it had the Spirit of the Grand Dragon, Aquilo, residing within it. Appearance Absolute Defense takes the appearance of a blue dragon like arm with a blue jewel on user’s arm. After Alex absorbed the orb of White Dragon Emperor, it took the form of a pair of Blue Dragon Emperor’s Wing and have two dragon-like arms on both arms. Abilities The Absolute Defense can Defense the user by absorbing the power of an attack and adding towards the user abilities. Later, having Alex absorbing the orb from the White Dragon Emperor. It now can Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contact. Weaknesses With Aquilo sealed within Absolute Defense, it’s possessors become vulnerable to Dragon Slaying magic and curses as if they themselves were dragons. Also, if Absolute Defense’s users takes in more energy than he/she can take. It leaves the user weak enough for opening attack and it has been known that drains some degree of the user’s stamina when over using. Announcements Defense: Absorbs the opponent’s attack off the user and powers the user’s abilities up. This call can be announced in or out of Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced until the user reaches his/her limit. Divide: Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user. This call is announced every 10 seconds. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit. Blade: Summons a Sword from past users. Grand Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates the armor, Absolute Defense Balance Breaker. Grand Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker: Actives a newer and better armor, Absolute Defense Balance Breaker while having the power of the White Dragon Emperor. Juggernaut Drive: Activates Juggernaut Drive. Alpha Smasher: '''Activates Alpha Smasher. '''Morphing Drive: Activates when being in Juggernaut Drive for too long. Demonic Prince Promotion: Actives Demonic Prince Promotion. Destruction of Blue Chaos: '''Actives a Sub-Class Balance Breaker. Forms Absolute Defense '''Grand Dragon Balancer Breaker: Also, known as the Armor of the Blue Dragon Emperor, is the Balance Breaker of Absolute Defense, which creates a Blue Dragon Armor with light blue jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens the user’s powers and abilities. Story Cover Rise of the White Dragon Emperor.jpg|Grand Dragon Balance Breaker Balance_Breaker.gif|Grand Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker 68fe80106fd28afcebd213717a573b4b0863c1ac_hq.gif|Destruction of Blue Chaos Earth splitting potato armor.png|Demonic Prince Promotion Grand Vanishing Dragon Balancer Breaker: Also, known as the Armor of the Two Dragon Brothers, is the second Balance Breaker of Absolute Defense while having the power of the Divine Dividing, which creates a Blue Sliver Dragon Armor with light blue jewels that covers the user’s body and strengthen the user’s powers and abilities. In this form the user gains a pair of the Blue Dragon Emperor’s Light Wings and have the power Divine. Destruction of Blue Chaos: Also, known as the Armor of Blue Darkness Dragon, is a Sub-Class Balance Breaker, having Alex Gremory Power of Destruction following within Absolute Defense, which create a Black Knight Dragon Armor with a black mist covering the armor and being a black creature from hell. Demonic Prince Promotion: At first it was known as the Demonic Queen Promotion, but Alex change the name later. Is transformation that makes the user’s demonic abilities tenfold and having his/her armor change into a new look. The armor will be more segmented, had a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and having the demonic power evolving user’s speed and strength to a whole new level. The chat goes like this: I, who am about to awaken, I am the Heavenly Dragon that holds his friends close, I hold 'Infinite' possibilities and uphold the 'Dream' I am the Blue Demonic Prince, I shall show you the Path of Bliss to the heavens. '' DEMONIC PRINCE PROMOTION'' Juggernaut Drive: Also, known as the Dragon of Bliss, like Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear. Absolute Defense also has access to this form. This form unleashes the full power of the Blissful Dragon, but the user will lose their sanity and their life will also be devoured. Alex first went into Juggernaut Drive to save Issei from his Juggernaut Drive, which would also be his last time. It also has access to the Alpha Smasher, one of the most powerful attacks of the Absolute Defense. Spiral dragon juggernaut drive by ltdtaylor1970-d9k8j90.jpg|JUGGERNAUT DRIVE Myriad Dragon King.png|Morphing Drive It gains Alex the full body of Aquilo in his prime, having blue jewels around his body and blue dragon with white and golden horns on his head and claws. If Alex goes into his Juggernaut Drive longer than he should, the armor will break and go through a new transformation. The chat goes like: I, who am about to awaken I am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the power of bliss for heaven I pity the 'Infinite' and look up to the 'Dream' I shall become the Blue Dragon of Bliss I shall help you achieve the pure know as Bliss JUGGERNAUT DRIVE Morphing Drive: Is a second transformation of Juggernaut Drive. There is not much to tell about this form, but is breaks part the armor of the Juggernaut Drive, taking form bone blue-black dragon and will leave the user to go into mad state to drover anything in user’s path. Category:BlueDragonEmperor Category:Fanon Sacred Gears